ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Justice League 4 - Deadly Alliance
Raven: Justice League 4 - Deadly Alliance is a 2016 superhero action martial arts TV Series, the fourth instalment in the Justice League Hexalogy, featuring 22 episodes. It was proven to be just as deadly for the bad guys as it knocked out 163 of them fell victim there, most of them on the Ninja Warrior obstacles. Cast * Robin Jones - Beron * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Adam Weavers - Versad * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Ben Williams - Lamil * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Michael Newtons - Linmis * Sophie Gilbert - Terso * Serinda Swan - Zatanna * Richard Philips - Lipra * Leo Clark - Cleral * Rebecca Digman - Darna * Angus Taylor - Taylan * Paige Keeley - Kelpa * Brian Cinar - Branic * Jennifer Hale - Kendra Saunders * Ellie Marshall - Almar * Laura Fern - Fera * Lydia Clark - Dylar * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Rose Iron - Orrin * Tiffany Kathryn - Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Tiffany Priscilla - Selina Kyle / Catwoman * Tom Langmead - Adlan * Blair Herter - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Cassie Scerbo - Nova Clarke * Nicole Martinez - Herself Obstacles # Shrinking Steps (10 villain fails) # Ring of Fire (22 villain fails) # Spinning Bridge (15 villain fails) # Bouncing Spider (24 villain fails) # Lightning Bolts (36 villain fails in qualifying, 15 in finals) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Crazy Clocks # Clear Climb # Spider Trap * Power Tower Songs # Deep Water - American Authors # Fight On, Fighter # Stadium Flow # Let It Go # Born To Be Champions # This Could Change Everything - Francesca Battistelli # My Once Upon A Time Episodes Episode 1: Batman Strikes Back (March 31, 2016) * Missions: 1 - 8 * Biorods Collected: 2 * Opponents: Scorpion, Shang Tsung Episode 2: The Martian Manhunter (April 7, 2016) * Missions: 9 - 18 * Biorods Collected: 7 * Opponents: Hsu Hao, Kano, Grid, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Gossip Gabby, Mavado Episode 3: The Caped Crusader (April 14, 2016) * Missions: 19 - 28 * Biorods Collected: 9 * Opponents: Cyrax, Reptile, Drahmin, Nitara, Quan Chi, Scorpion, Hsu Hao, Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero Episode 4: Amazonian Quest (April 21, 2016) * Missions: 29 - 38 * Biorods Collected: 7 * Opponents: Scammer Steve, Kano, Nitara, Reptile, Bo Rai Cho, Quan Chi, Mileena Episode 5: The Cat's Meow (April 28, 2016) * Missions: 39 - 48 * Biorods Collected: 9 * Opponents: Grid, Kano, Cyrax, Hugo Huxley, Brainiac, Scammer Steve, Frost, Mavado, Gossip Gabby Episode 6: Going Green (May 5, 2016) * Missions: 49 - 58 * Biorods Collected: 6 * Opponents: Scorpion, Quan Chi, Cyrax, Bully Girl, Gossip Gabby, Drahmin Episode 7: Shazam! (May 12, 2016) * Missions: 59 - 68 * Biorods Collected: 8 * Opponents: Black Manta, Reptile, Scorpion, Quan Chi, Brainiac, Mavado, Drahmin, Shang Tsung Episode 8: Arrow (May 19, 2016) * Missions: 69 - 78 * Biorods Collected: 5 * Opponents: Cyrax, Bo Rai Cho, Brainiac, Shang Tsung, Hugo Huxley Episode 9: Faster Than The Speed Of Light (May 26, 2016) * Missions: 79 - 88 * Biorods Collected: 4 * Opponents: Sub-Zero, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Scorpion Episode 10: Cool and Frosty (June 2, 2016) * Missions: 89 - 98 * Biorods Collected: 5 * Opponents: Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Gossip Gabby, Brainiac, Flint Phoenix Episode 11: Atlantean Fury (June 9, 2016) * Missions: 99 - 108 * Biorods Collected: 7 * Opponents: Kano, Hugo Huxley, Quan Chi, Bo Rai Cho, Scorpion, Reptile, Creepy Crackers * Featured Song: Episode 12: Make A Wish (June 16, 2016) * Missions: 109 - 118 * Biorods Collected: 8 * Opponents: Sub-Zero, Grid, Reptile, Nitara, Hugo Huxley, Gossip Gabby, Scarecrow, Cyrax Episode 13: Enter Batgirl, Exit Villains (June 23, 2016) * Missions: 119 - 128 * Biorods Collected: 6 * Opponents: Kano, Mavado, Reptile, Quan Chi, Scorpion, Fluffy McTuffy Episode 14: Batwoman (June 30, 2016) * Missions: 129 - 138 * Biorods Collected: 7 * Opponents: Scorpion, Reptile, Bo Rai Cho, Quan Chi, Grid, Kano, Nitara Episode 15: Green Lantern's Light (July 7, 2016) * Missions: 139 - 148 * Biorods Collected: 17 * Opponents: Drahmin, Poser Pete, Roboidz * Featured Song: Episode 16: Beast Boy (July 14, 2016) * Missions: 149 - 158 * Biorods Collected: 5 * Opponents: Scorpion, Drahmin, Shang Tsung, Brainiac, Quan Chi Episode 17: Nightwing (July 21, 2016) * Missions: 159 - 168 * Biorods Collected: 6 * Opponents: Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Nitara, Cyrax, Reptile Episode 18: The Sonic Screamer (July 28, 2016) * Missions: 169 - 178 * Biorods Collected: 9 * Opponents: Gossip Gabby, Grid, Mavado, Hsu Hao, Reptile, Mileena, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Kano * Featured Song: Episode 19: The Yellow Lantern (August 4, 2016) * Missions: 179 - 188 * Biorods Collected: 5 * Opponents: Mavado, Kano, Hugo Huxley, Grid, Hsu Hao Episode 20: Cyborg (August 11, 2016) * Missions: 189 - 198 * Biorods Collected: 6 * Opponents: Hsu Hao, Mavado, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Grid * Featured Song: Episode 21: Fifty Shades Darker (August 18, 2016) * Missions: 199 - 208 * Biorods Collected: 5 * Opponents: Frost, Shang Tsung, Scammer Steve, Mileena, Bo Rai Cho Episode 22: Supergirl Saves The World (August 25, 2016) * Missions: 209 - 218 * Biorods Collected: 9 * Opponents: Scammer Steve, Grid, Poser Pete, Sub-Zero, Frost, Gossip Gabby, Hugo Huxley, Quan Chi, Brainiac * Featured Song: Results Qualifying Finals Power Tower Result Qualifying Finals Category:TV Series Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Martial Arts Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2016 Category:Sequels Category:Adventure Movies Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:Video Games Category:Drama Movies Category:Mystery Movies